


铠武同人－贵光：墙

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora
Kudos: 2





	铠武同人－贵光：墙

吴岛家的餐桌总是过于安静。不论早餐还是晚餐，那个巨大的长桌就像是被冷落的王位搬被留在空荡的餐厅正中央。  
贵虎身为吴岛家的长男，拥有自己这样的自宅。自从家里就剩下自己和弟弟以后，便由他负责照顾和教育。他并不喜欢被管家和女仆簇拥的生活，所以这个家大部分时间都是空荡荡的。  
他照例提前吃过晚餐，坐在自己位置上打开笔记本完成剩余的工作。他总是这样陪弟弟直到对方吃完，对他来讲这就是日常。  
但是私下他和弟弟确认关系也有几周了。说来复杂，在一切结束后他们彼此也关系有了微妙的改进。他们不确定彼此明确的关系，因为讲不清，所以也暂时不再纠结这件事。  
只是，此时坐在对面用刀叉优雅切着牛排的光实此时心里有点不满。  
虽然以前的事情耿耿于怀，而现在他决定站在兄长左右对城市的未来助一臂之力，但兄长也太过于关注工作了。这几日不但没有太多谈话回到以前，甚至也没有前周那样陪自己好好吃顿饭了。  
感到被兄长冷落，光实知道自己不应该这样任性的想。可是他却渴望受到关注，展现表达自己想要的。  
光实在解决早餐后把最后的葡萄汁送入口中，他起身后并未离开而是绕到兄长身边。从刚才就在思考弟弟有什么事情找自己的贵虎目光追随着那个还未长开的身影，光实和同龄青春期的男孩子一样瘦高，纤细，敏感。  
当光实无声的用手指勾起他打理规整的领带时，贵虎不清楚自己内心那份震惊是因为自己真的不知道接下来要发生什么，还是因为自己猜到却惊奇自己不想阻止。  
领带擦过整洁的西服滑落椅子底下。  
“哥哥…”光实的唇就好似要被粘住一样，但那略微沙哑的声音还是渴望般的呼唤。  
贵虎只是回应了光实的目光。两个人四目相对，抓住彼此不放。落入对方目光里的他们，无法再移开目光。  
接下来光实解开了贵虎衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，指尖触及到了那寸肌肤。  
贵虎感受到接触时一瞬间想要制止，他的借口差点就脱口而出。但是光实却用指尖示意的力道让贵虎挺起的身子再次回到椅背上。  
“哥哥…看着我。”  
光实把自己的唇按在了贵虎的唇上，他缓缓低下头加深了力道。光实没有闭眼，贵虎也是，就像是用目光的交流。  
借着单膝跪在贵虎双腿间椅子上的动作，光实顺着滑入贵虎胸口的动作抬起空出来的那只手轻轻扣上了笔记本的盖子。  
吻上贵虎的脖颈，光实柔顺的发丝若有若无的擦过贵虎的脸侧，上面是两人用的同款洗发水的味道。贵虎本来要拉正弟弟的手却绕上了对方的腰，透过衣服他感受到那身型依旧如此瘦弱惹人怜 爱。  
但好事不长，电话的震动击打桌子让两人一惊停下动作。贵虎接起电话时他看到弟弟离开自己，虽然表情努力僵硬保持不变话，眼神却满满都是失望。  
听着贵虎通话的声音，光实目光因为情绪飘渺不定。他别开头，细长的睫毛试图遮挡住目光。他还是让哥哥选择了工作，所以转身向着大门离去。  
一切可能就这样被改变。  
光实听到贵虎不由分说取消会议的声音，少年转头的瞬间和手机切断的声音一并进行，然后跨入少年目光里的是那个熟悉的身影。  
光实被贵虎一把揽腰抱起，贵虎将唇 印在弟弟头顶薄发的地方，带着他阔步离开了餐厅。  
…  
后背拍向门板的闷响，被拉起时滑过空气的凉意，然后是被按在墙壁上的刺骨。  
光实没有丝毫反抗，他迎合上去。贵虎不想腾出来时间整理开桌子的文件腾出来地方，所以他选择了墙壁。本来就拉着厚重窗帘的办公间即使开了台灯也不用怕被外面看 。  
两个人就好似相互挑逗的鸟儿，互啄吻过对方嘴唇，脸颊，耳垂，脖颈。与此同时双手把自己身上多余的衣物脱掉，甩在那奢华的地板上。  
贵虎抬起了光实的一条腿，他不熟悉那个这个体位，所以贵虎及其小心的插入其中。光实起先微微颤抖咬着嘴唇，但是在吞下大部分后他还是在痛 和享 受里呼出有些甜腻的喘息。光实抓紧了贵虎的肩头，贵虎喜欢看光实往日不会展露的表情。  
随后贵虎往下拖住了光实的臀部将他抬起，向前推动后让光实整个人坐在自己的阳具上面，就像是呵护一样，贵虎用自己的身躯手臂以及墙壁将光实围了起来。  
“呃——啊…！”突然被填满让光实仰头叫了出来，头后抵在了墙上，剩下的呻吟顺着昂起的喉咙一起吞了下去。  
兄长轻咬了上去，这让光实浑身一个激灵。不由绷紧的身子，收紧了后面。  
“放松…你夹的好痛。”贵虎的牙停止了小动作，往上攀爬到光实耳边如此说。  
“对不起…”光实好似一个不知道应该开心还是紧张的小动物，他诚实的道歉。  
听见光实那带着一点欲哭的鼻音，贵虎才想到光实没有被压在墙上对待过。弟弟可能会很舒服，但是他现在的确有点痛。体会到光实自保一样钩上自己腰的脚裸，贵虎只是收紧手安稳的拖住那细长的双腿，停止了动了几下的抽动。  
“很痛？”  
“…有点。”  
“要拿出来吗？”  
“不行…！”  
贵虎笑了，他好好的注视着光实。嗯，他好好的注视着。  
“那么，要松开你吗？”  
只是变相的说法，贵虎也不知道自己何时学会了这样说话。光实只是因为兄长奇怪的言辞心跳空了一排，他独有的可人嘴唇不知所措的抖动不知如何作答，目光在浓密的睫毛下闪动，被兄长身后昏暗的台灯染上了一丝诱惑。  
“不要松开我。”  
“好。”  
贵虎很满意，他现在知道，知道光实想要什么。贵虎有信心，他可以满足光实。  
于是贵虎轻松托了托光实让对方重新落在分身上面，弟弟的体重比自己想象的要轻一点。这个想法还没思考完，贵虎就动了起来，他动的很小心很温柔。  
一下，又一下。光实的后背随着动作擦过墙壁，他喉咙里发出来细微的轻叫伴随着节奏发出。他其实不喜欢发出很大叫声，他是一个喜欢在这个事情上逞强的人，但是却迟迟不成功，最后还是会发出舒服的声音。  
就和生活节奏一样，贵虎在这种事情上也能把握好节拍和力度。感受到弟弟体内的柔软和湿热，让他感觉后背的汗毛几乎都立了起来，他知道他可能会无法保持步调。  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯…不要停，”光实显得很乖巧，和小时不一样的乖巧。  
“不叫出来吗？”贵虎一边亲吻那双湿润的唇瓣，一边插孔询问。虽然他知道光实不会随便叫出来，原来自己面对这样色香味具全的弟弟也会耍坏，贵虎感觉自己该反省了。  
“不…叫…”光实其实说话很费力，因为说话松气的时候，兄长总是能很好的趁机刺入深处。弄得他几乎要控制不住泪腺想哭出来，与此同时他一直努力放松自己却清晰感受到内部对方贴满摩擦的每一处，这让他想要失去理智。  
光实手臂从对方肩头移到了脖颈，最后环了上去。他听起胸口主动贴上了贵虎，两个人的肌肤紧密贴合。贵虎很开心，他流露出往控制不会出现的笑容宠溺的看着光实，身子往前，一边插入最深处一边把光实按回墙上。  
“啊哈——…！”光实呻吟出来，他握拳仰头下巴抵在了贵虎肩头。  
光实感觉到心跳。他后背冰凉，前胸滚热，清晰的感受到两种截然不一样的温度，不停刺激着他。  
这一声就好似启动了开关，贵虎加快了速度。他不能慢慢来了，但是依旧充满有力的节奏。一次次把怀里的人顶起，进入到最深处，感受那最敏感属于他一个人的秘密之地。  
“明明叫了，”贵虎虽然只是调侃，却满口都是溺爱的音色，“很好听。”  
“唔…哥哥，你…和往日说话不一样，”终于，还是被光实说了。  
贵虎早就知道了，所以他也没愣住。只是用着属于他的掩饰方法把头埋入了光实的颈窝，光实感受到哥哥的发质，比自己硬了一点。这点他们到底分别是遗传了父亲的还是母亲的呢？不清楚。  
贵虎蹭了一下，用下巴示意般下意识勾了光实的脖子，脸蹭如偏后的位置嗅起了弟弟的发丝。这里有点被渗出来的细汗浸湿，但是香波的味道不变。在这个位置里，光实的喘 息和呻吟清晰可闻，直接从贵虎的耳畔倒入脑中。  
“不一样？”他笑了一下，“讨厌这样的哥哥吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
因为光实也觉得这种时候的自己和往日不一样。  
他们都和往日不一样，不再别人表露的爱意和欲望，只属于彼此，只属于他们自己。  
两个人一起喘息，一起连成动作。一次又一次，如此合拍，就和他们体内血液一样融在一起轻而易举。  
贵虎知道光实的习惯。内部加紧的收缩裹紧胀大的分身，泛红的脸颊耳根和蒙上泪目的双目，握拳的手死死抵在自己颈窝，嘴唇因为吞咽和想要叫出的焦虑而张开大口喘息。贵虎就知道，光实要抵达高潮，所以他动作也猛烈起来，看着这样隐 忍却在释放边缘挣 扎的样子，就怜爱得他要一并进入最后阶段。  
可是敲门声却刺耳的插入两人之间。  
“——？！”突然停下的动作，让准备释放的一却都被堵在了最后。  
光实下意识在贵虎怀里缩了缩，他挺立着的分身红肿颤抖，前段不停溢出来多余的黏液，这让他痛苦不堪。  
闷痛几乎袭击了光实整个身体，他瘦弱的身躯不挺哆嗦，呼吸凌乱。擒住许久的泪水顺着眼角滑落，他却不敢吭声，只是无助的盯着自己的哥哥。  
贵虎还没从恍惚里回过神，他定了弟弟的面容几分钟，听到第二次敲门和呼唤声后才反应过来。  
“什么事？”他压制住声音，尽力保持本来的音色询问门外的管家。  
管家的声音依旧一板一眼，听不出来他任何对于的感情，所以也猜不透管家在思索什么。只是依旧是关于明日安排事件和资料文件的事情，贵虎压制了自己突然出来的烦躁感，随口嘱咐了几句。还好因为平日他抽空就会处理文件，所以处理好的东西已经放在大厅桌边的文件袋里（为了出门不忘记），所以此时只要让管家自己取好帮忙保存就好。  
听着迷糊不清离去的脚步声，门再次恢复平静。两个人都在不知情的情况下呼出一口气。  
“…哥哥，”心还没完全放下来，光实却清晰感受到后背刺骨的凉意。  
下面难受痛苦的感觉窜入光实的大脑，让他一阵抽 泣的吸气和颤抖。泪水再次落了几滴，即使这个只是以为刺激才产生的泪水，依旧让光实满是不甘和委屈。  
“对不起，”贵虎不知道为什么道了歉，可能是因为敲门还是源于自己工作的原因吧。  
光实摇摇头没说话，贵虎也不再多提，因为他知道弟弟此时在边缘处忍耐得多痛苦。所以贵虎抬头吻了吻光实的额头，然后就就着这个姿势抱了起来离开墙壁。  
身后的冰凉和汗湿消失，紧随其后的就是空气吹入背后蒸发液体的凉意，下面就这样插 着随着贵虎的走动而摩 擦，弄的光实发狂。  
“不要…哥哥，我已经快要——嗯…唔…”  
“我知道…知道…”依旧温柔的安抚。  
随后贵虎坐入往日工作时的转椅，让光实瘫坐在坚硬的硬物上。虽然敞开双腿会好一点，但是还是插入最深。  
不用多问，两个人早就等不了。贵虎动了起来，手扶着光实的腰，感受随着上下抽动，手划过弟弟那细嫩肌肤的刹那。感觉很美好。  
最后的最后，光实含糊呜咽着释放出来，溅在两人小腹间。贵虎射入光实的体内，填满了那一点点空间。  
光实可能被快感冲昏了头，目光迷离的软在贵虎的怀间。贵虎后背陷入椅子上放松，感觉欲望在黏液的窄小空间里软下去，他抬起手无力的顺过弟弟分明的脊线，另一只手轻轻覆盖在那秀发上护着下面欲睡的人。  
谁都不想先分开彼此，所以就这样结合着，一直坐着，听着彼此的喘息。  
脖颈上的吻痕？明天还是穿高领吧。


End file.
